Children of the Eyes
by EliseXLoveXWar
Summary: I wasn't always Misaki, I was someone else before all of this. I knew nothing of suffering, so...why was I reborn in a world with so much hardship and suffering? I was chosen along with others, we hold a power that is not of this world. Our powers are unique, special, always changing wielders, almost as if it is a gift from god. We're the Children of the Eyes. OC insert. OC POV
1. Chapter 1

X-X-X-X

Chapter 1

X-X-X-X

"Misa! Misa! Look at this!"

"Hn?" I looked at the excitable blond beside me, a thick textbook in hand. "What's wrong, Naruto? Also, call me by my name, I don't like it when you shorten it to something so...cutesy."

"Eehh...?"

"...Alright, do as you like." I patted the top of his head, deciding to give up. This boy...he's so cute, but I don't understand why others treat him badly. "I heard Hokage-sama invited you to his office to talk. What did you guys talk about?"

"A lot of stuff! I talked about Misa and how you're super cool!"

"I see, what else?"

"Hm...I said you always protect me and play with me even if others treat you badly."

"It's not good to worry Hokage-sama like that, Naruto. We're orphans, but we have to hold our heads up high so others treat us with respect. We're only five now, but wait until we're older."

"Misa! He said that if I became a ninja that I can become Hokage too! I'll be Hokage, then we'll be respected and all that!"

"This kid...he never listens..."

Naruto continued to rant about how he'll become Hokage in the future while I half-listened as I continued my studies. My current name is Fukushima Misaki, I'm a five year old girl who was born on September 26. My current hair color is a light purple, like hydrangea, and my current eye color is a light grey that is almost silver. The reason why I say current is...because I have clear memories of another life before this one. I remember my past life and I know I was reincarnated in this world of shinobi. Before all this, I was a young woman who loved cooking more than anything...I was someone who had never experienced any real hardship, but...here I am...in a world that is filled with it.

"Hey, Naruto." I said gaining his attention.

"What's wrong, Misa?" Naruto asked tilting his head to the side.

"...You know, when an orphan decides they want to become a shinobi they're supposed to move out of the orphanage, right?" I received a confused look from the boy. "Ah, I guess you wouldn't know. Well, you see, I decided to become a shinobi as well."

"Really?! So cool! We'll be the best partners ever!"

"Will you please listen to me for a few more seconds?"

"Okay! So, what's this about moving out?"

"Well, you're going to have to move out as well. However, I heard that my biological parents had their own land with a small house there. I was thinking...do you want to live together?"

"Live...together?"

"Do you not want to? If we live together, then we'll be together for as long as possible."

"I want to be together with Misa forever!"

"Alright, then we'll be living together then. Next time you see Hokage-sama, make sure you tell him."

"I will! Ooohhh! Is there a big yard?"

"I think so. Do you want to have a garden?"

"Yeah, yeah! I want grow all sorts of plants!"

"Let's do that then."

Uzumaki Naruto, he's a cute ball of energy that I grew attached to. Since I was mentally an adult, I remembered everything about our infancy. I remember how no one cared about Naruto and how they allowed him to cry until he couldn't anymore. While they didn't outright abuse him, they didn't care for him unless it was for the bare minimum. That's why, I took care of him in their place. We were the same age, physically speaking, but I did my best to make sure he was well taken care of. I didn't care if the adults called me a 'prodigy' or 'highly intelligent', I refused to listen to them when they did such a thing to such an innocent little boy.

X-X-X-X

"Naruto...You know, we won't be able to plant all of this, right?" I questioned staring at the boy.

"Eeehhh, but you said I could buy as much as I like!" Naruto said with a box full of seeds.

"I did say that, but...that doesn't mean we can plant everything. We're still small, you know!" I said lightly tapping my fist against his head.

"The Hokage cleaned the house and had a garden prepared for us! We just got to plant everything!" Naruto whined as I took the box from him.

"Haahh...Okay, okay, let's see what we can plant for now."

The Hokage likes to spoil Naruto too much sometimes. The garden was prepared and the house was absolutely spotless with new furniture and appliances. While it was a little strange, I assumed it was because there were two of us living here instead of one. That and Naruto was a cute ball of sunshine. Even I spoil Naruto, but I make sure he is raised right since I'm mentally an adult.

"Naruto, y-Naruto?" I looked around for the smaller boy only to find him in the corner of the garden digging in the dirt. "Naruto, don't wander off like that. What are you planting?" I asked trying to get a better look.

"It's a surprise!" Naruto said hiding the packet from view.

"Hm...If it's flowers, then this entire row will be for them." I said smiling at him.

"Geh!"

"So I was right, well, I don't know what kind of flowers you're planting so it'll still be a surprise."

"Why are you always so good at guessing, Misa?"

"It's because you're so easy to read. You're like an open book, Naruto."

"I can't tell what you're thinking at all! It's so cool that you can tell what people are thinking, Misa!"

"Is that so?" I was smiling, I knew I was. "Well, let's finish planting everything then head inside. I'll make dinner after we both take a bath."

"I hate baths!"

"You're taking a bath, no arguments."

X-X-X-X

I continued to read from my textbook as Naruto sat beside me, squirming in his seat. Today was our first day of school and the boy was quite excited for it. He kept saying how he'll show everyone in class that he's the best person around and how he's going to become the future Hokage. While I wasn't too sure about being the best right now, I get the feeling this boy's stubbornness will play a key part in becoming Hokage in the future.

"Fukushima Misaki?"

"Hai." I raised a hand up, not bothering to look up from my book. "I'm here."

"Yes. Now-"

I returned my full attention to my book, ignoring the world around me until I heard a slight pause in our new teacher's voice before he said Naruto's name. It was similar to shock, but also...a hint of hate. I turned my gaze up from my book to the teacher, while Naruto loudly exclaimed he was here. Umino Iruka, he doesn't seem like a bad person...but if he attempts to do anything to Naruto then I will not be happy. Naruto was like a baby brother or my own son, I won't tolerate anyone bullying him.

"Right, next is-"

"Hey, hey, Misa." I hummed, returning my gaze to my book. "Do you think we'll be doing some super cool jutsu today?"

"What we will be learning is on this piece of paper." I held the paper out to him. "Read it."

"Okay."

"..." The silence lasted only two minutes before Naruto had an outburst. "No way! We won't be learning any cool jutsu?!"

"Uzumaki Naruto! Don't shout in the middle of roll call!"

"Iruka-sensei! What is this, why is everything you would learn in a civilian school? It's so unfair!"

"It's not unfair! You are merely children, there is no need to start you off with throwing shuriken or learning how to control your chakra just yet. We must first build the mind and body before you start on any of that."

"I want to!"

"Naruto, sit down."

"But Misa!"

"Haaahh..." I shut my book rather harshly, causing Naruto to flinch. He knows when I do this that I'm angry. "Naruto, we will learn it eventually. Do not act in such a disrespectful way. If you want to become the Hokage in the future, then it's important to learn the basics. Do you understand?"

"Y-Yes..." Naruto quickly sat down, obviously pouting. "I got it..."

"Apologize to Umino-sensei."

"Gomenasai, sensei..."

"Ehem, right, thank you, Misaki. Now, let's continue."

Roll call ended and we were given a basic rundown about how our year would go down. After that, it was time for lunch before we did a bit more studying. Since it was lunch time, Naruto and I decided to go to the rooftop to eat. I brushed some of my hair over my shoulder as we made our way to the roof along with students from our class and other years.

"Misa, I wanted ramen." Naruto whined as I pulled out our bento.

"Don't complain, ramen isn't good for you. We only eat it on occasion, not every day. How do you expect to grow stronger if you're picky about what you eat." I said glancing at him.

"You always add a lot of vegetables, I don't like vegetables." Naruto said puffing out his cheeks.

"There are vegetables that even I hate, but I still eat it. Also, do you really hate my cooking?" I questioned passing him his chopsticks.

"No, Misa's cooking is good, but..."

"Naruto, we eat ramen once every two weeks. Is it fair to me if we only eat what you like?"

"No..."

"How often do we have tempura?"

"Once a month sometimes longer...I'm sorry, Misa."

"So long as you understand."

Naruto...I love him, I really do, but I hate how fussy children can get concerning certain foods. I made sure Naruto always ate a wide variety of foods that were healthy for him while also making sure he always had enough to eat. I want Naruto to grow up to be a good man, but also a strong person...in this world...if you're weak then you will die. It's just that simple. I refuse to let Naruto die and I refuse to let him be weak, that's why I have to do what I can to ensure he grows strong.

X-X-X-X

"Misaki-kun!"

"Misaki-kun, I have a question!"

"Ne, Misaki-kun!"

"Hey, Misa..."

"Hm?"

"Why do the girls treat you like you're a guy?"

"Hm...I have a rather gender neutral face. That and I dress like a boy."

"Why do they treat you so nicely too?"

"Who knows and who cares."

"Girls are weird."

"That's an insult to girls and to me."

"Misa."

"Yes?"

"Are you...are you my friend?"

"I'm your friend and your sister."

"I see...then I'm glad we're friends!"

"Me too."

"Misa?"

"Yes?"

"Do you wan-"

"I'm not pulling any pranks with you."

"Awww...come on, just one prank?"

"No way. Also, did you finish your homework yesterday?"

"Geh!"

"Naruto..."

"I-I'll get it done soon! I promise, dattebayo!"

"Haah..." I shut my book and I placed it down. "We don't have to turn it in until the end of the day, so I'll help you out."

"Yes! Thank you!"

Yeah...I spoil this boy a bit too much. While he can't stand still long enough to complete his homework or focus on class, he is a good child. If only he would try to pull his rankings up a big higher! I mean, I'm in the top five in our year, but this boy is practically at the bottom of the pyramid! I do my best to help, but apparently my explanations are crap since I keep forgetting I'm dealing with a kid instead of a grown adult.

X-X-X-X

Yeah, so I have fangirls. This was something entirely new to me since I was a girl in my past life and there was no such thing in my previous life...or there were, but I never saw them. Well, since I have fangirls, I always had this group of girls that trailed behind me no matter where I went until I decided to ditch them. While I'm female in this life and my last one, some of the girls of this world make no sense to me.

"Misaki-san." I glanced up from my book to look at a pink haired child with a shy blush on her face. Haruno Sakura, a girl from my class. I saved her a few days ago from some bullies since her friend and usual protector wasn't around. "I-I was wondering...Do-Do you want to have some tea together sometime?" Sakura asked boldly.

"Hm...Alright, sure. I don't mind." I didn't have anything to do anyways, plus...well...Sakura was probably one of the better fangirls that followed me. "After school today, if that's alright with you." I said giving her a small smile.

"That's fine! I-I mean...I-I'm glad." Sakura said softly after her rather cute outburst.

"I know a good dango shop we can go to, but we might only be able to talk for a short amount of time since I have to do some shopping."

"Misaki-san is quite mature, you're always so cool too..."

"I'm glad to hear that then. I also think Sakura-chan is cute."

Sakura's face turned an even brighter shade of red and she looked so happy to be called cute. I noticed something interesting about the difference being a shinobi and a civilian. Civilians were quite narrow-minded when it comes to same sex relationships while shinobi don't give a damn and are quite open about it. While it does explain why I have fangirls even though they know I'm also a girl, it was still a bit strange with how open these girls are with their crushes. While I saw no reason to be mean to these girls, I didn't actually care much about their affections for me. I'll treat them nicely so long as they don't do anything mean to Naruto, but the gloves are off if they even try to hurt him.

"Misa! I found you!" Naruto shouted tackling me into a hug.

"Ah! Not fair, Naruto! You can't hog Misaki-san to yourself!" Sakura said looking a bit annoyed.

"Ah, Sakura-chan! Hi! Do you want to hug Misa too?"

"H-Hug M-Mi-Misaki-san?"

"Hey! Don't get ahead of us!"

"That's right, Misaki-san isn't just yours!"

"Misaki-kun, let me hug you too!"

"Really...Girls, Naruto, it's almost time for classes to resume."

"Misaki-kun...!"

"Now, now, I really like to learn. Also, as kunoichi, it's important to have brains and beauty, don't you think?" I gave my fangirls a small smile, instantly calming them down as their faces gained a pinkish tint. "I hope that you girls will also achieve such a thing."

"Yes, Misaki-kun!"

"We'll work hard!"

"S-So..."

"If you work hard, I'll go on a date with each of you."

"Yes!"

"Date acquired!"

I was smiling innocently, but if it was an anime or something I'd probably have little horns and a forked tail. Yes, sometimes these girls were quite easy to manipulate as well. The more time they spent studying and working hard to achieve what it means to be a kunoichi...the less time they had to bother me. While I didn't mind promising a date to each of them, it's a little sad how easily they're manipulated with just a few kind words and a smile.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 1 Ends

I've finally started rewriting this story! I've actually been procrastinating with the stories I had to rewrite, seeing as I've been into re-reading old manga or anime. Also, I've been debating pairings for this and several other stories, to the point I've ended up having a headache and very weird pairings. One definite pairing for this story is Ayato x Eri, but the rest will either be amusing or shocking as more OCs are introduced~! Well, I've got nothing more to add at this point so until next time my dears! Bye-bye~!


	2. Chapter 2

X-X-X-X

Chapter 2

X-X-X-X

"Misaki-kun, let's go out for tea sometime."

"Misaki-san, please help me study."

"Misaki-san..."

"Misaki-senpai!"

"..." I seriously wonder why I have fangirls. I know I have a very gender-neutral face and voice, but I am still a girl! "I have to return home this afternoon after shopping. I'm sorry, perhaps another time, girls."

"Misaki-senpai...!"

"Misaki-sama...!"

These girls seriously swooned...they swooned! What is with these girls? I can understand falling for someone handsome with a great personality, but what the hell is so great about me that I ended up gaining fangirls? I ran my fingers through my bangs, changing my line of thought from my fangirls back to Naruto. While he does his best at home with studying and such, he absolutely hates staying in class unless I drag him to class or if Iruka-sensei does it.

"MISA!" I released a grunt when a blond and orange blur tackled me, but I managed to stay standing. "Misa! I didn't do it!" Naruto shouted at me.

"Didn't do what?" I questioned staring down at him.

"I didn't do it! I swear!"

"Naruto, calm down and tell me what happened."

"Some jerks down at the market...they kept blaming me for stealing stuff, I didn't though..." Naruto and I ignored the stares of resentment, envy, and some weird looks from my fangirls. "I don't get why they kept blaming me for stuff..."

"Ignore them, adults are dumbasses sometimes."

"Thanks...Misa..."

"Naruto...So unfair...!"

"Misaki-sama...and Naruto are so cute together...!"

"Naruto! Stop hogging Misaki-kun!"

"It's not nice to yell at others, also...your cute faces shouldn't be twisted with anger."

"Misaki-sama...!"

"Misaki-kun!"

"Kyaaahhh!"

"Really..." Yeah...these guys are definably strange. I leaned down, lifting Naruto up and over my shoulder. "Tell Iruka-sensei I'm going home with Naruto. Later."

"Aahhh...Misaki-san..."

"Misa! I'm not a kid! Put me down!"

"Time to go home."

"MISA!"

X-X-X-X

I silently flipped through my book as Naruto tried to get a hit on me. I wasn't too sure how I knew, but without looking up I can tell where he would hit before he did so. What's also strange is the fact I can also pinpoint the openings he had with only a glance. I shut my book, using it to knock his fist out the way. I hooked my right foot to the back of his left one and I swept his foot out from under him. Naruto staggered on one foot, trying to stay standing. I shot forward, my book at his throat. Naruto fell over due to the sudden movement and I opened my book.

"My win. You will repaint the house as promised." I stated heading back inside.

"Fine...I guess o-"

"You will paint it light blue, I already have the paint cans ready."

"Aw...Come on, orange is an awesome color!"

"We will not paint it orange."

"Misa...!"

"I let you paint the door to your room orange, but that is all we're painting orange."

"Come on, Misa!"

"If you finish up...I'll teach you something very interesting."

"What?"

"It's something that is useful for pranks."

"Really?!"

"Really."

"I'll get it done right now!"

I nodded my head, knowing Naruto won't risk not knowing what I had planned. If it were for his pranks, he knows full well I have a ton of ideas and I would be more than willing to help...if he obtains a decent grade on a test or if he completes certain chores. I planned on saving this for another time, but...I guess it's okay to teach Naruto how to make paintballs. They were perfect for pranks and it was easy to make. Just...don't go asking why I know how to make them...okay?

"MISA! I FINISHED!"

"Geh! Naruto! I told you to stop tackling me from behind."

"Come on, come on! Tell me what you're teaching me today!"

"I got it, I got it, geez..."

When it comes to pranks, he gets too excited, way too excited. It was to the point I felt exhausted thinking about how much trouble he would get into when he puts what I give him to use. I just hope he won't try to attempt to involve me when he tells someone who he gets these ideas from. I spent a few hours teaching Naruto how to make the shells before we moved onto the paint. It was a simple combination of water, salt, and flour. Once that was mixed, we separated into several bowls, adding food coloring to make various colors.

"Next we need a syringe and the superglue..." I said digging through the drawers.

"Why are we using food for paint?" Naruto asked mixing some bright orange paint.

"It's to make the paint non-toxic." Naruto gave me a confused look. "So it's safe if someone accidentally swallows some."

"Ooohhh!"

"The shells are ready."

"Yes!"

I helped Naruto fill the paintballs, placing the finished ones in a container. I stressed that he wasn't allowed to freeze these paintballs as it's possible for him to cause harm to someone if he did. Thankfully, Naruto wasn't that type of person, he was a good boy. That's why I didn't mind teaching these things to him, he'd only do it to gain attention and to prank those who wronged him or if he is doing it for fun.

"Naruto...if you plan on making these, you're only allowed to use this recipe to make the paint. If you want to try something else, you have to clear it with me, understand?" I asked placing the last bright orange paintball on the rather large pile.

"Put something else inside?" Naruto asked staring at me.

"Something sticky and similar to glue...or a stink bomb paint..."

"Stink paintball?"

"..." Damn, I shouldn't have said that to him. "There are many food based products that stink, some you cannot store for very long. That's why I said you have to ask me first."

"Yes, Misa!"

"..."

When I see his smiling face, I begin to wonder what kind of hell I unleashed upon our village. Well, if I don't get in trouble for it, then there is no problems there. Plus...well, it was nice seeing some bastard adults getting their just desserts. I'm not sure why they hate Naruto so much, but I assume the reason why they won't say is because of the Hokage. The Hokage has the most power in the village, if he outlaws mention of why they hate Naruto...they won't break it especially if it means they could die. I wasn't blind nor am I stupid. Many civilians hate Naruto to the point they would toss him out of shops, but they would never physically harm him. I could see they wanted to, many times, but the most they could do was toss things that couldn't harm him too badly at him.

X-X-X-X

"UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

I silently continued to read, ignoring the growing chaos outside. Naruto made a lot more paintballs this morning and I didn't question what he was going to do with it...although I did notice a certain orange notebook on the coffee table this morning. Really, I bought that for him...yet he uses as a reference book for his pranks and a long list of adults who took their anger out on me when they couldn't on him. While Naruto was very much safe from certain harm, as someone who is constantly associated with him...some adults took their anger out on me. The rest didn't really care about me and continued their business as usual, treating me like all the others.

"I wonder...how many adults will be bright orange today..." I said with a small smile.

"Did you say something, Misaki-san?" Sakura asked glancing at me.

"It's nothing, Sakura-san. What are you reading?" I asked trying to get a look at her book.

"Ah, it's something my mother picked up...I liked it so..."

"Hm...That title...it's familiar..."

"The title?"

"Can...I see that for a moment?"

"Sure."

Sakura handed me the book and I began to flip through the first few pages. It was...very familiar, it's an incredibly familiar book. I'm not too sure when I read it though. It could have been a year ago...but seeing as I go through four or five books a week...it's possible that I just forgot about it. I returned the book to the pink haired child before reading my book once again.

"Misaki, please come outside for a moment." Iruka-sensei said looking quite...orange.

"...Of...course..." I tried to suppress my laughter, hiding the lower half of my face using my book. "Lead the way." I said walking past him.

In the end, I was in the Hokage's office with Naruto. I had to listen to the Hokage scold Naruto before his attention turned to me. I endured a long lecture that was basically what a parent has to go through or a much older sibling if their younger sibling is a troublemaker. The lecture was rather half-hearted and I noticed the Hokage had actually looked amused when he began talking about how Naruto used the paintballs on various bastard adult civilians.

"So...How did you come to make these...paintballs is it?" Hokage asked holding a paintball in his hand.

"Top secret!" Naruto said grinning ear to ear.

"Misaki?" Hokage asked looking at me.

"I don't understand how Naruto's mind works." I stared into the Hokage's eyes, my face blank. "Also, do you think I can control Naruto? He and I are the same age even if I am quite mature. Please do not place any blame or responsibility onto my shoulders. I do my best to assist Naruto's studies, but it's difficult for me to do anything with Naruto's love of pranks." I stated trying to show no weakness.

"You're a very bright young lady, Misaki. I'm sure Naruto wouldn't be able to come up with half of these pranks."

"I have no idea, Hokage-sama."

"Hm..."

"Is that all, Hokage-sama?"

"Misaki, can I please have a moment alone with you?"

"...Alright, Hokage-sama. Naruto, wait outside."

"Fine..."

"..." I waited for Naruto to leave before turning my attention to the Hokage. "What is it, Hokage-sama?"

"Misaki, you are a brilliant young lady, just like your mother." The biological parents of Fukushima Misaki? "She was quite the brilliant inventor and kunoichi."

"Hokage-sama?"

"Don't let the pranks go too far, alright?"

"..." I nodded my head. "Yes, Hokage-sama. I'll take my leave then."

I gave the man a deep bow before taking my leave. This body's biological parents...I'm not too sure how I feel about this. I'm not sure if I am Lilian reincarnated into a new body or if I'm actually Misaki with memories of a young woman by the name of Lilian. Either way...I was an adult, almost independent...the thought of having parents or thinking about them seems too strange. If I had to say...having parents would be strange, since I'm already so used to taking care of myself and Naruto.

"Misa, what's wrong?" Naruto asked gaining my attention.

"Ah, Naruto...If we had parents...do you think we would be friends?" I questioned shoving my hands into my pockets.

"Yeah! Most definably!" Naruto said hugging me around the shoulders.

"Hm...I think so as well." I said with a small fake smile.

I knew for a fact that we wouldn't if we did have parents. I preferred solitude, reading alone or experimenting with food. I didn't mind talking with others, so long as they weren't too loud. My fangirls understood my need for silence and even if I let them follow me about or let them sit with me sometimes, seven out of ten times I will most definably ditch them if I felt like it. Naruto's love of pranks and his loud personality was something I grew used to when we were infants, well physically for me anyways. I grew fond of his bubbly and loud personality, however even I get exasperated due to his...rather stupid moments.

"Let's go out for ramen tonight, okay? That was a very nice prank." I said taking the lead.

"Seriously?! You're awesome, Misa!" Naruto cheered almost chocking me.

"N-Narut...o...a..air...!" I gasped trying to make him loosen his hold.

"Ah!"

"Really, you're too excited." I rubbed at my throat, a fond smile on my face. "You're lucky you're my cute baby brother!"

"Hey! You're only a few days older than me!"

"You're still younger."

"Misa!"

"Ahahaha!"

I'm...actually a bit glad I met Naruto though. If he wasn't around, I wouldn't have been able to drag myself out of my own darkness. Even with parents, without Naruto who is practically my own ball of sunshine...I would be lost...I wouldn't be who I am now. _Then again...I have to atone for my sins...my own foolishness._ I thought brushing my bangs out of my face. I knew that the path of a shinobi is a bloody one, but...I won't mind so long as I can protect this boy's smile. I will also do what I can...to atone for what I did before I died.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 2 Ends

Misaki is 100 percent female in both body and spirit. She just has a gender neutral face and voice so she can be mistaken as male or female. Misaki and Naruto get along quite well since they grew up together, that and Misaki was practically raising the boy as her own son/brother. There isn't much I wanted to say at this point...so I guess that's it for today. Well, until next time my dearies~! Bye-bye~!


	3. Chapter 3

X-X-X-X

Chapter 3

X-X-X-X

I stared at the mountainous pile on top of my usual desk. They're boxes...of chocolates, I would know just from the sugary scent. I looked around and I noticed the last Uchiha is in the same situation as me...although his fangirls are still crowding around him. I scratched my cheek wondering why the heck am I receiving so many chocolates even though I am a girl. Then again...this place is weird.

"Ah, it's February 14..." I muttered remembering today's date.

I keep forgetting about this day. Ever since they learned about it last year, they've been doing this. Really, we got at least one year left before we're graduating and they spend time doing things like this? Haah...I just hope none of them end up poisoning me unintentionally like last year. While I understand they were 10, it doesn't excuse the fact that they didn't ask for help when they know nothing about cooking. I ended up spending a day in the hospital due to this.

"As popular as always, Misaki." Shikamaru said with a grin.

"I don't get why they like me so much..." I noticed Shikamaru's best friend staring at my pile jealously. "You may not want to look at it like that." I said glancing at him.

"Huh, why's that?" Chouji asked looking confused.

"I ended up with food poisoning last year, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. I heard you ended up puking all day long at the hospital."

"That sucks."

"You're telling me...The doctors had a field day with me. Apparently someone accidently put a poisonous flower in one of the chocolates...It was supposed to be a decoration and it ended up melted into the chocolate and I ate it without thinking..."

"That's messed up."

"Why did you even eat it?"

"Well, even if it was a failure...Isn't it rude to the girl's feelings if I don't at least try it?"

"..."

"..."

"Guys?"

"Misaki, you're too manly."

"So troublesome."

"Eh, wait, what? Why am I manly?!"

"Misaki-kun!"

"Misaki-san!"

"Ah."

I was suddenly swept up by a group of girls, all of them asking me who I would be spending my afternoon with. I ended up avoiding the topic by the time class rolled around, but I get the feeling I won't be able to avoid it all together. I glanced at Sasuke and a brilliant idea came to mind. _He and I aren't friends or on talking terms, but the two of us both got fangirls we want to avoid...well, even if Naruto doesn't like him it's only for today._ I thought returning my focus onto today's lesson. Classes ended a bit too soon for my tastes and I once again found myself surrounded by girls.

"Sorry, I am spending today with someone." I said with a polite smile.

"Eeehh?! No way!"

"Who is it?!"

"Which girl is it?!"

"Sasuke-kun." The last Uchiha looked at me from his own group of girls and everyone stopped, staring at the two of us. This was probably the only time the two of us have been seen talking...which is probably giving our both group of girls a heart attack. "Are we still going or not today? You said it yourself last time, right? That today we would go."

"..." He seemed to realize my intent and nodded his head. "Let's go."

"Thank you for today's chocolate. I'll be sure to properly return the favor on White Day." I walked towards Sasuke and the two of us left while everyone was left in silence behind us. Once the two of us left the school grounds, I released a sigh. "Thank god. Thanks for playing along. There was no way today would have ended without bloodshed if I went on a date with any girl."

"Whatever."

"Want to get some dango then, my treat."

"...Sure."

"Great."

Sasuke and I continued to walk in silence. That's when I began thinking about Naruto. I haven't seen him all day today...and he wasn't at home this morning either...or at school. What the heck is he doing today? Sasuke and I ate dango at my usual hangout. The old woman there began to tease me about being on a date and I simply said that we were merely avoiding our fangirls.

"This one is a keeper, see. Not only is she really cute, she can cook and clean too. The perfect housewife, young man. Don't let her go, you hear me?"

"Baa-chan, knock it off. You know how I feel about dating. It's a pain in the ass how all the girls chase after me even though I'm not anything special."

"Ara, but Baa-chan thinks you're very handsome as you are cute, Misaki-chan. Where is little Naruto-chan?"

"Don't know, haven't seen him all day today." I began munching on the dango when there was something similar to an explosion...and we all looked in the direction only to see orange smoke. "I take it back, he's over there."

"I hope he didn't hurt anyone."

"From that cloud, he used one of his stink bombs. Thank god the wind isn't blowing in this direction."

"That idiot."

"Eh, he's an idiot, but he's my idiot."

"I don't get how you can stand him."

"He's my little brother. Since we're both orphans and we grew up without anyone...well, he and I stuck together." I spun the now dango free stick between my index and middle fingers. "Besides, if he wasn't around...I probably wouldn't act the way I do. I wouldn't have even bothered to become a shinobi."

"You..."

"So what if everyone calls me a prodigy, a genius. Without Naruto, I would have chosen a kind of job where I would have been allowed to be secluded all day long. If I couldn't, then I wouldn't have minded opening my own shop."

"We're 11."

"Still would have."

"If Misaki-chan was available as a child, I would have made her my apprentice and given her my shop. What do you say, you retire and take over my shop? Baa-chan will adopt you into my family or you can marry my stupid grandson. He's a proper adult, but he's a bit of an idiot."

"I've met your grandson, he's an idiot alright."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah."

"Dear me, I suppose he has no chance then."

"None at all. Thanks for the meal."

"Hm...then...ara, what is your name again?"

"He's Sasuke-kun."

"Ahh, Sasuke-chan. Come back any time."

"...I'll think about it."

I waved at Baa-chan as we were leaving. Sasuke shoved his hands into his pockets, reverting back to his usual grumpy self. I stared at him, he's...a bit taller than me. Hm...I am a bit on the tall side for a girl, I wonder if I'll be taller than him as an adult. Still, I don't get why girls are into him. He's a big grump, attractive, but a bad personality. Do girls really dig the bad boy type?

"What are you staring at me for?" Sasuke asked shooting me an irritated look.

"...Quite frankly I don't understand the appeal of liking someone the same age as us." Physically speaking for me. "I am more towards older men with nice voices..." I stated looking away.

"You...have a type?"

"Is that so surprising? I am a girl."

"You don't..."

"Don't seem to be someone who would like someone?" I received a slight nod. "I get it. Still, even I would have someone I would like. Don't you have a type?"

"Yeah, so?"

"What is it?"

"What's the interest?"

"Well, I heard a little rumor how you like girls with long hair. It made me a bit curious considering you never gave a girl in our class a second look."

"Where the hell did you hear that?"

"My fangirls. From them, I also know that your fangirls are so jealous how I treat my fangirls so kindly while you act so cold towards yours."

"Hm."

"Really, it's not bad to treat someone slightly nice. Hell, Naruto can't stand you and I'm being nice. I even helped you out today."

"Hm."

"Also, you do realize if you don't repay all the girls for the chocolates they gave you, it will be disgraceful towards your clan."

"...What?"

"You don't know? I read somewhere that if a clan heir accepts any present on this day, that they must repay it properly or the person is a disgrace towards their own clan." I pointed at the bag in his hand. "You took them. You might not have said anything, but they shoved it towards you and you took it. That's why you always say you don't want it to avoid this mess. If you don't believe me, ask one of the other male heirs."

"...Damn."

"Indeed. I bet you didn't even get a list of the girls who gave you chocolate today."

"..."

"I'll ask my fangirls then."

"Do I have to give them something?"

"You just got to buy something, heck you can make something. With your clan status, I bet you can get the things you need for free."

"What are you going to do?"

"Huh? What I did last year, make it."

"Last year...?"

"Yeah, I made doughnuts last year, the animal ones. I gave two to each of my fangirls and I still had a bunch left over."

"Is it cheaper to do it yourself?"

"Yeah, but I highly doubt you could do it."

"What was that?"

"I'm just saying. Have you ever baked before?"

"..."

"Also, the ones I made last year took an entire day to complete."

"..."

"Then there was the decorations. It might look easy, but it is incredibly difficult."

"..."

"Well, this year, I'm going with a slightly easier recipe, but it is still difficult."

"..."

"Ah, of course if you do it all by hand then your fangirls might misunderstand so it'll probably be best to buy it."

"What if...I paid you?"

"Paid me?"

"You said I shouldn't do it by hand then it shouldn't be a problem if I pay you, right?"

"..."

"If I purchase the ingredients, can you do it?"

"..." I thought about it, it'll be...difficult making twice as much than usual. "You also got to purchase mine."

"Deal."

"Alright, I'll be sure to get the list of girls you owe chocolates too...unless you got names on those things."

"Hm."

"Well, I guess it shouldn't matter too much."

"MISA!"

"Gyah!"

"Watch it!"

When Naruto suddenly tackled me from the side, the result was me being pushed towards Sasuke who was too slow to dodge. I ended up halfway on top of him with Naruto clinging to my waist. Sasuke had his arm around my shoulder to stop me from falling over while I had one hand on the ground to try to avoid pushing all my weight on the dark haired boy.

"Naruto...What are you doing?" I questioned staring down at him.

"I just did-hey! What's Sasuke-teme doing here?!" Naruto questioned pointing at Sasuke.

"I was walking when you tackled Misaki and me!" Sasuke growled at him.

"Misa belongs to me!"

"I belong to no one."

"Get off!"

"Make me!"

"Naruto."

"Miiisssaaaa!"

"Off."

"Yes..."

I stood up after Naruto got up and I gave Sasuke a hand up. I began walking away when the two began to argue, there is no way I'm sticking around to listen to them insult one another. I wasn't even a block away when they figured out I left and Naruto began chasing after me while Sasuke left. I listened to my hyper little brother's excited speech about how amazing his pranks were today. I tried not to laugh when Naruto began pouting when we got home about how I got so many chocolates while he got nothing at all.

"Misa, why are you so popular?" Naruto asked watching me cook.

"Apparently I'm very manly. Not sure what's that all about." I answered not looking up from the pot.

"What's for dinner?"

"Ramen."

"Really?!"

"You said you got nothing at all today, you get something."

"Sweet!"

"I got today's homework. Make sure you do it or Iruka-sensei will have your head!"

"I don't wanna."

"Do it or I'll eat all the ramen."

"Finnneee!"

"Dinner will be ready in an hour and a half. We got plenty of time to finish it by then."

"What kind of ramen are you making?"

"Surprise."

"Surprise?"

"Okay." I put the lid on and I grabbed my bag. "Come on, let's get to work."

"I hate homework...!"

"Stop your complaints. I don't like it any more than you do. The fast you get it done, the sooner you can eat."

"You finish it so quickly though..."

"I finish quickly because I like my free time."

I helped Naruto finish his homework and I surprised him with...curry ramen. I added chocolate to it and I was rather pleased with the flavor. Naruto...he was a bit confused about it until he tried it and it officially became one of his top three in ramen flavors. I was actually...really, really glad he could eat a lot because I went a bit overboard when making it so it was more than I expected.

"Misa! Help me with my next prank!"

"What is it?"

"Two words. Hokage. Rock."

"You cannot be serious."

"Very."

"This...is going to take some very serious planning."

"I know!"

"You're going to have to avoid the guards and you got to work fast."

"I know!"

"You also have to get away with it."

"So...You in?"

"I am so not participating."

"Aww...why not?"

"I'll supply the paint, but I am not participating."

"Come on!"

"Naruto, you're faster than I am, not to mention sneakier. Also, I'm pretty sure it'll be suspicious if I end up taking a day off the same time you are pulling this off. The chance of it going off without a hitch would be next to impossible if everyone is concerned about me not being in school."

"Damn."

"Naruto, no cursing."

"Why not?"

"So, what kind of things do you need?"

"Paint brush and paint cans?"

"Yes, but considering you would end up cleaning it up we need to choose a paint that is washable. Also, you want to find out how to stay stabilized without dropping to your death."

"Got it!"

"Also, let's figure out what you want to paint beforehand so you spend less time thinking about it."

"Got it!"

"Oh, right, I also want to do the Fourth Hokage's design!"

"What, why?!"

"I really, really, admire him, that's why."

"You got a crush on a dead man~!"

"Idiot. During the Third Shinobi World War, he was listed as a flee-on sight. Do you know how many people were listed as a flee-on sight?"

"Er..."

"He uses the Hiraishin no Jutsu created by the Second Hokage. What I wouldn't do to get my hands on that..."

"Misa...?"

"There is also his own created technique, but I cannot get the information about it since it is an A-rank technique!"

"Misa...come back..."

"I really, really want to get my hands on some Fuuinjutsu scrolls, but those are also off limits to anyone who is not an official shinobi or in a clan! It pisses me off!"

"Misa..."

"What?!"

"I was just going to say we could just ask Jiji if you can learn it, right?"

"No, I tried, he said I should wait until I'm officially a genin."

"Then you should just graduate early!"

"I'll graduate when you do. I worry too much about you to just go off on my own."

"Misa, I'm not a baby!"

"Baby brother."

"You're only a few days older!"

"Still older."

"Gyah!"

I ruffled Naruto's hair as he protested and I shook my head with a wide smile. Naruto really is like a brother to me. Just like...no, no, I shouldn't dwell on the past. If I do...I might just hate myself even more. Naruto ran off, saying he was going to bed with a bright red face. _Any girl who falls for him...is lucky and unfortunate. His denseness is just going to cause so many people to get annoyed with him for whatever poor girl that likes him. She'll be lucky because she'll be able to know that she'll be loved and he wouldn't dare cheat._ I thought with a smile.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 3 Ends

Yay~! I finally got around to updating this one! Let's see...I went with Valentine's day for one of two reasons. One, I wanted a bit more interaction with the other members of the Rookie 9 and...I seriously thought it would be funny if the fangirls that belong to Sasuke and Misaki began arguing about how the other stole their 'man' or in Misaki's case 'woman'. Not much to add right now since I'm still working on it, but I shall hope to see you all again next time~! Bye-bye~!


	4. Chapter 4

X-X-X-X

Chapter 4

X-X-X-X

"You know...I am now very unsure I should have helped you..." I said not looking up from my book.

"Hm." Sasuke just sat beside me, still eating. "I can only get away when you're nearby, don't know why, don't care why." Sasuke said not even looking at me.

"I am pretty sure it has to do with the fact everyone, and I mean everyone, thinks we're dating. Naruto was pissed last time he heard this. That's why he tried to kick your ass in today's lesson."

"That dope can't ever beat me."

"That dope is my little brother so don't insult him."

"Not like you're that much older than hi-ow!"

"I said don't insult him." I opened my book again after hitting Sasuke with it. "Also, go away. I can't enjoy my afternoon reading if you're here."

"You're always reading."

"There's always something new to learn."

"What do you even read?"

"Just a bit of everything."

"A bit...You have a different book every day."

"A bit of everything. Ninjutsu, taijutsu, battle tactics, survival methods, medical knowledge, shinobi tools, bingo books, things like that. If I think it might have some use to me, I read it. I wanted to Fuuinjutsu, but I can't since we have to be genin before then."

"Fuuinjutsu?"

"It's off limits to civilians except for those who are in a clan or are children of shinobi. Considering my parents were shinobi, but I'm an orphan. I don't have access to it. I'm actually quite interested, but I have to wait until graduating."

"They won't make an exception?"

"No exceptions. My parents were the only shinobi of their family, I'm not part of a clan or anything, so I'm stuck waiting until I'm a genin."

"Why can't you learn Fuuinjutsu as a civilian?"

"It's dangerous. The most common you know of is sealing a kunai or weapon in a scroll. The more advance ones are dangerous to use and without proper guidance it can end in explosions and such."

"Hm..."

"It sucks, while I wouldn't actually practice, I would like to read about it. It seems interesting."

"How is that?"

"Well, I want to figure out how to make my own explosive tags and seals. There are many things I want to use seals for that I think would be useful."

"Hm."

"Plus...Aside from being intelligent, I'm not very good physically or all that good of a fighter. I want to make use of my brains so I want to at least try Fuuinjutsu. If I can master it, then I'll have something up my sleeve."

"Not...that good of a fighter...?" Sasuke looked at me with a weird look on his face. "You...do realize you're the only one in our year who can match me, right?"

"Hm, I guess." I leaned back against the tree we were sitting under. "Still, when we get older...you'll eventually outmatch me physically. I want something I can specialize in." I got another weird look from Sasuke. "You...boys, seriously! Any famous shinobi has a nickname based on their strongest trait or ability! If I get a nickname, I want it to be something I can have pride in!"

"H...Haah..."

"Besides, I don't like my current nickname...Demonic Flower Fukushima Misaki. It sounds totally lame. I only got the nickname because it was spring when I went wild for the first time...ugh...I still can't believe I had a bunch of flower petals stuck in my hair..."

"Pff..."

"Don't laugh at me you jackass!"

"Want to spar?"

"...Fine, but if I win, you're leaving me alone at lunch from now on. I really want my solidarity."

Sasuke and I aren't friends, but we're also friends at the same time...if that makes sense. Well, I am pretty sure he only tolerates me and finds me a suitable target and person to deal with compared to our...rather immature classmates. I was the only girl amongst our schoolmates that doesn't give a damn about his looks or status. Not my type, not now and...probably not for another 15 years. I'm not into kids even if my appearance is that of a child. I like men!

X-X-X-X

I stared at the two groups of girls who were arguing and facing off one another. Sasuke sat beside me, but he was looking away as if it doesn't matter to him. I listened to Sasuke's fangirls shout at my fangirls how I had stolen Sasuke from them while my fangirls were defending me saying that there was no way I would have an interest in someone like Sasuke. I felt a bit bad about it...since Ino and Sakura were involved and they're best friends! However, I'm so glad...Naruto was skipping or he might just antagonize both groups into directing their hate towards him.

"You do know we have to do something, right?" I questioned unsure of what to do.

"Hm."

"You bitch!"

"Ow!"

"That's enough!" I stood up, slamming my hands on the table. Both group of girls looked at me startled, while everyone in the classroom who was watching turned their attention to me. "Do not harm one another over such an argument!"

"B-But..."

"Seriously." I walked up to the girl who harmed one of my fangirls. I lifted her chin up with my fingers and she stared up at me with wide eyes. "You think Sasuke-kun and I belong to yourselves, but we are our own people. Who we choose to love is not your concern."

"B-But..."

"Love isn't just about pleasant feelings of being adored or loved. A real adult can handle the bad feelings that come with it along with the burning jealousy or hate for the person who gained your beloved's affection. If you can't handle it like a real woman, then grow up you pathetic little girl!"

"S-So cool...!"

"Misaki-san!"

"Kyaahhh!"

"L-Let go...!"

"I'm a bit tempted to teach you how you should act, a little punishment?" I smiled innocently and I saw her face become red...the same with any girl watching. "Maybe I should take that first kiss you were saving for your first love?"

"N-No...!"

"I'm very..." I moved my face closer until our lips were just centimeters apart. "...tempted, my dear."

"H-Hwaaahh...!"

"...?" I stared at her when she sudden fainted with a bright red face. Her friends were quick to catch her when she fell and I released a snort. I rested a hand beneath my chin, a grin on my face. "If you can't handle that level of teasing, then you really are a child."

"Misaki-san, please do me too!"

"Me as well, Misaki-kun!"

"Gomenasai, I don't like the thought of messing with such cute and pure hearts like that. While I might treat you all kindly, I feel I cannot return your affections since my preferences are towards men."

"It's fine!"

"Yeah! Misaki-kun is just so cool!"

"That's right!"

"Really...?" I felt a little confused, but I smiled at them all the same. "I'm very much sure in the future you will all have a nice man or woman who will love you with all their hearts."

"So cool!"

"Misaki-kun!"

"M-Misaki-san! Please take my first kiss!"

"Mine as well!"

"Hm...I'm afraid that kind of thing I should never do. You should share it with someone who returns your affection in full. That way you have a nice memory instead of simply giving it to your first crush you know would never return your affection."

"Kyaahhh!"

"She's just so cool!"

My fangirls squealed, circling around me and I wondered...if this accounts to the 'manliness' everyone says I have. Since classes already ended, I was going to go off on my own...but I dragged Sasuke with me since my fangirls 'support' my love...or what they think my love is. Sasuke didn't seem to mind or care, considering his fangirls were very much weary of me and didn't want to get within 10 feet of me.

"Were you seriously going to kiss her?" Sasuke asked on the way home.

"Not really. There's a way to trick a girl into thinking you kissed them. All I got to do is press my thumb against their lips." I explained.

"How does that work?"

"First you place the hand on the side of the neck with the fingers behind the ear." I reached out, doing so. "Then you merely press the thumb against the lips rather than my own when my face is close enough." I leaned forward and I pressed my thumb against his lips, I kissed my own thumb instead and I pulled away. "See?"

"..." Sasuke was looking at something behind me. "You should...probably deal with that."

"Deal with what?" I turned around to see a shell shocked Naruto. "Oh, Naruto."

"Y-You and the teme...N-Nooo!"

"What's wrong?"

"Why did you kiss him?!"

"We didn't kiss."

"I saw you two!"

"I was showing him how a fake kiss works."

"Liar!"

"..." I stalked towards Naruto and I began pulling his cheeks. "Liar, you say? Have I ever lied to you, Naruto? We didn't kiss, you know. Don't go saying strange things."

"Wwaaaaiiiirrrr!"

"I don't remember raising you to this way, I wonder where you got this bad behavior from."

"Iiiiwwwwwhuuuwusssttts!"

"I didn't kiss him, besides I prefer men older than I am by 10 to 15 years!" I released Naruto's cheeks and I shook my head. "You seriously know nothing from what I told you about my preferences."

"Your preferences are impossible. No way an adult would fall for a kid."

"What was that?!"

"Rrrrunnn aaaawwwaaaayyyy!"

"Uzumaki Naruto! Get back here this instant!"

X-X-X-X

"Sakura-san, Ino-san, which one do you think would work out better, red, black, green, or maybe white?" I asked holding up several article of clothing.

"Green would clash with your hair and white would get dirty too easily!" Ino said putting those ones back for me.

"I see, as expected of the most fashionable girl in our year...So it's between red and black...I prefer if it has very little in black..." I muttered debating over the last few articles of clothing.

"I think red would be best for you. The obi can be black." Ino said picking up the red kimono.

"Ah, this one would be nice." Sakura said holding up a black obi with a simple red flower pattern at the bottom.

"I should wear some fishnet beneath the top and I want spandex as well..." I muttered picking up those as well.

"Do you know how to tie the knot for a kimono?" Ino asked glancing at me.

"Yeah, I learned from books and I did it a few times using Naruto as practice."

"You...put Naruto in a girl's kimono?!"

"Huh? No, I had him lend me his waist so I could learn how to do the knots."

"Heehh...I'm surprised he let you."

"Well, I did agree to let him paint his entire room orange..."

"What is up with all the orange anyways?"

"He really...really likes the color, don't go asking me why."

"Hurry up and change and I'll help you with your hair!"

"Thank you again for doing this, Sakura-san, Ino-san." I moved behind the curtain and I began changing. "This is our final year and I wanted to get used to wearing something more...feminine."

"Well you are a girl! So what kind of man do you have your eyes on?"

"Hm...older?"

"How old?"

"20 to 30 I guess..."

"You're a lot more mature than I thought!"

"M-Misaki-san, are you doing alright in there?"

"Huh, yeah, I'm having a little bit of difficulty with the sleeves. I got it now though."

"Okay..."

"So you don't want to date a girl your age?"

"Hm...That kind of thing is difficult to say. I don't have a problem with the idea, but I prefer men. I suppose I could go with a woman if they're my type and I care deeply about them."

"So what kind of thing did you want in a partner?"

"Someone strong, dependable, and...I suppose someone who will respect me as a whole. I don't want to hear a man say 'it's too dangerous so stay back'. I want them to see me as an equal."

"You're pretty cool, Misaki-chan!"

"C-chan?"

"Ino!"

"Ino-san..." I opened the curtain, now dressed in the short red kimono that ends at my thighs. I'm so glad I went with spandex underneath or I would have felt so uncomfortable. "Why do you use such a cutesy honorific for someone like me?"

"I knew it!"

"H-Huh?"

"You look absolutely great in that! Here, here, let's do your hair next!"

"Ah...Okay?"

"Let's do this...and this...then doing this..." I let her braid sections of my hair over my ears before pulling the rest of my hair into a high ponytail, the braids stuck in it and hanging amongst the other strands. "There! If you put in some cute accessories then you'll look even cuter! I recommend colors that match your kimono and obi. Oh, how about we go check out kanzashi together too?"

"No thank you..."

"Eeehhh?"

"Sakura-san, thank you for your help today. I'll just be getting this."

"Ah, alright."

"..." I stared at Sakura for a moment as she fiddled with some of her hair. I reached out, tucking her hair behind her ear. "You'll find someone special for you one day, so cheer up."

"But..."

"Sometimes the first crush never works out, that's why you should give up on someone you know will never return your affections and find someone else."

"But...What if I don't want to."

"...Give me another seven years and ask me again. I'm very immature too and it's best to wait until we're both adults." Physically for me anyways. "That's why you should always keep your options open instead of focusing solely on one person."

"...Okay..."

"Good girl."

I purchased my new outfit in a bulk while also picking up some other items that would be useful. Ino and Sakura left seeing as they finished their task of helping me pick out new outfits and I wanted to pick up some new kunai and shuriken before heading home. I felt a bit embarrassed dressed so...differently from how I usually look, but I felt a little happy because I can remind myself that I'm a girl. I only dressed in boy's clothing because it was cheaper than girl's and Naruto tended to dye my old clothing orange so he could wear it once I outgrew them. If we couldn't use them anymore, I tended to use unusable cloth into things Naruto would use in his pranks. Still, since this is our final year as students and we will obtain the chance to be genin, that means we'll have to support ourselves through missions and jobs instead of the usual allowances orphans get. I have to do my best to earn as much as possible and to ensure that Naruto can still eat the same as usual.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 4 Ends

One more year before the start~! I got most things planned out, but don't expect any dramatic changes to the original story...well, not too many anyways. Misaki is very manly and I absolutely love how someone compared her to Sasame from Nukoduke! Nukoduke is among my favorite manga to read and I really wish in the future someone does an anime~! Welp, I got nothing more to add at this point in time so until next time my dearies~! Bye-bye~!


	5. Chapter 5

X-X-X-X

Chapter 5

X-X-X-X

"Misaki-san looks so pretty!"

"She still is as cool as always!"

"Misaki-kun...why...?!"

"..."

"Misaki-san looked better as a boy though...!"

"But, Misaki-san is a girl too...but..."

"Misaki-kun's just too manly so I would have preferred it if she forever remained in boy's clothing...!"

"Do I...look strange as a girl?" My fangirls jumped at my voice and looked at me. I was rather concerned and I lightly tugged at my hair. "I'm still me even if I dress like a boy or a girl..."

"Misaki-san...her face...she's just so cute...!"

"Misaki-kun, please let me hug you!"

"E-Eh?"

"Misaki-san, you're too manly and too cool!"

"I love you!"

"Misaki." Everyone froze hearing the normally silent Aburame Shino. "Iruka-sensei is looking for you."

"Ah, right, thank you."

"I'll take you there."

"Thanks."

"Mou...I hate how creepy Aburame-san is..."

"I hate how there are a lot of bugs wherever he is..."

"Misaki-san sure is nice to sit next to him every day..."

"I think Misaki-kun is too nice!"

"..." I should scold them later. "Gomen, Shino-san, for what they were saying..."

"It's fine, I'm used to it. Besides, aren't you afraid of bugs?"

"...I can handle some like butterflies and ladybugs, but...spiders are a bit too much for me..."

"Understandable. No matter how others treat you, you are still a girl."

"Hm...I'm getting a bit used to it...since you help me out, but it's still a little scary..."

"It's fine."

"Iruka-sensei needing to see me was a lie or is it the truth?"

"The truth, he wants to talk to you about Naruto."

"Aah...thanks a lot. I'll see you later."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

Shino...wasn't half bad despite the fact he is a host for bugs. I'm not very good with them, but I was very curious how the Aburame worked in harmony with them. While he couldn't go into great detail, Shino explained it best he could and without giving away any important clan secrets. He knew from the start I was bad with bugs, but I guess you could say we are acquaintances rather than friends. He repels the fangirls during classes or helped me out in tight spots like just now. In exchange, I let him use the land around my house to collect bugs or letting him place some species there to breed and live...just making sure that none of them come anywhere near where I live and sleep.

X-X-X-X

I clenched and unclenched my fist before staring at Sasuke. As usual, the two of us were pitted against each other during the spars...although the two of us could do without the crowd of squealing girls. The moment Iruka said begin, the two of us lunged for the other. I jumped into the air, aiming a kick to his head, which he managed to block...but not when I twisted my body around to punch him in the face. The force behind my punch was enough to send his head flying to the ground, hitting it hard. Oops...too much force. I forgot I was wearing some weights on my wrists so I kind of put too much force into that hit.

"That was dirty! Fukushima!"

"Sasuke-kun! Get up!"

"Kyaahh! Misaki-san, you're too cool!"

"You okay? I meant to hold back on the punch, but...yeah. I didn't mean to smash your head into the ground."

"Fine." Sasuke sat up, holding his head...where he's bleeding. I knelt down beside him, holding my sleeve against the bleeding wound on his temple. "Ow...!"

"Sorry, I forgot I was wearing weights."

"No wonder your punch is heavier than usual"

Usually the two of us try to take out the other in one move, mainly due to the fact I can't do long fights while Sasuke can't endure the continuous barrage of hits I inflict on him. I have the average strength of a boy, that's without Chakra. I'm a speedy power type, but I have bad endurance and stamina...which was normal since I want to get a fight quickly done. Usually Sasuke can get me down in two to three moves...but I tend to aim for the weak points that Sasuke was too noble to aim for.

"I want a rematch after school." Sasuke said as I walked him to the infirmary.

"No way." I stated not going to give in.

"You almost cracked my skull open."

"You want me to do it without supervision then? I'm not risking my ass because you're too much of a sore loser to accept defeat."

"Hmph."

"Don't be a brat. I hate fighting."

"Then why are you here?"

"It's not like I had much in terms of a carrier choice...Orphans that take the civilian route earn a lot less compared to shinobi...Once they turn 16, they must find a stable job...since they're cut off completely. At least with being a shinobi the D-rank you can earn a good amount...even risker jobs pay well..."

"So you only care about the money?"

"Not really. I just thought of it as an added bonus. Quite frankly, I'd rather have a strong husband in the future than some wimpy civilian. Human lives are delicate after all..."

"...So you prefer an older man because they'll be stronger?"

"Personal preference actually. Quite frankly with the exception of a few of you guys, most of you boys are just a bunch of stupid monkeys to me."

"Mon..."

"Naruto is an exception, a big one. He's my cute and stupid little brother. Also, I guess you'd be more of a stupid giant cat or something."

"...You're really starting to irritate me..."

"...Sensei! I came to drop off a patient." I released Sasuke's arm, letting him fall to the ground at the doorway. "Later."

"That hurts!"

"You're training to be a killer! Get used to a bit of pain and rough treatment!"

I wasn't stupid like the rest of my fellow classmates. We were being trained as killers, that is what shinobi are. Sure it sounds cool using amazing jutsu or acting as a guard for a princess...but that's just the good jobs. One day...those who graduate may one day stain their hands red. For that reason, I too decided to take this path...because Naruto wishes to become Hokage. I want to become an Anbu...to help protect him from the shadows. Naruto is like a stupid little brother...that's why it's a big sister's job to protect him...right?

"...I failed as a sister in one life...I will not fail in this one..."

It's close to lunchtime so I decided to skip the rest of today's class to go to my favorite napping spot since, well, I didn't have to attend afternoon classes and it'd be a while before the usual sales in the marketplace happened so I get to rest up a bit. I laid down on my back, enjoying the nice evening sun...until something brown jumped onto my stomach giving me quite the rude awakening. So painful...! I lifted my body up by my elbows and I stared at the cat on my stomach.

"You got to do that, little one?" It began purring beneath my touch. Cute. Since I made a catnip stink bomb, cats have become quite friendly with me. I lifted it up, oh, it's a girl. "You got a ribbon on your ear so you got an owner." I said smiling at the cat.

"There it is!"

I jumped when a boy a bit older than myself appeared in front of me. His blue hair is quite long and is tied in a loose ponytail reaching the middle of his back. His eyes are pupil-less, like my own, but are ice blue. He tried to grab the cat in my arms without minding me one bit, but said cat only jumped out of my arms to scratch the boy's face up before leaping back onto my lap. I would feel pity...if he didn't ignore me. Judging from the headband, he's probably from the graduating class before me.

"What an idiot..." I muttered gently stroking the cat's back.

"Ayato! Hey, you okay?" Another boy appeared with...flame like hair. Wow...his hair is bright red with yellow strands. His eyes are a bright orange color...like I'm looking into the sunset. "That cat. Could you hand it over?"

"Why should I?"

"It's our mission. Capture Tora the cat. We need to retrieve the cat and bring it back to her original owner."

"Heh...Got it then. Here."

"Nyah~!"

"Good girl, good girl." I handed the cat over, still scratching her beneath the chin. "Is that it?"

"Yes, thanks."

"Hey, thanks for the-"

When the other male touched my shoulder and I turned to look at him...something inside of me...clicked? The two of us looked into the other's eyes, his eyes...they're ringed red...when they weren't before. My vision was starting to gain blackened spots and I was starting to sway. I felt a hand grab hold of my wrist and I was...falling until I was caught from behind.

" **IAN!"**

 **I was falling, reaching my hand out...no, it wasn't my hand, it's a boy's hand. I was falling from...a ship? I suddenly sunk into ice cold water. I couldn't breathe, I was frozen. I gasped, air leaving my lungs, it hurts! I couldn't swim. I could faintly see the bubbles from my last breathe leave. I'm dying...no...this isn't my death at all. It's not mine, but this Ian person's death.**

X-X-X-X

I was gasping for air as I stared at an unfamiliar ceiling. There's a hand holding onto my wrist tightly...no...wait...I'm holding hands with this...Ayato guy? I sat up, lifting my hand to look at our connected hands before dropping. I looked about, this doesn't look to be a hospital...someone's room I'd assume since there's a bunch of posters on the walls. I attempted to pry the idiot's hand off my wrist, but it was impossible! This guy's grip is too strong!

"Oh, you've woken up." It's the flame headed male. "...It seems you two are the same..."

"Who...are you? How long have I been asleep?"

"My name is Kagome Akio...The idiot beside you is Akiyama Ayato...You've been asleep for a good hour. Ryouta-sensei had informed Iruka-sensei about what happened...I never thought...there was another so close..."

"Excuse me?"

"Have you heard of the Children of the Eyes?"

"...Yeah...I believe so." I shut my eyes, trying to remember where I've heard of this before. There was something written about it in a book I read about Kekkei Genkai. "They're...five children, with unique eye powers that are not a Kekkei Genkai...for they pass along throughout the generations in places that need it the most or so it is believed. Each Child can be considered a genius in some shape or form...not once has all five Children have met. When their abilities are in use, their eyes gain a red ring..."

"That's right. Ayato there is one of the five and it seems that you are also a Child."

"...The Eyes of Illusions, the ability to create real illusions from one's own chakra. The Eyes of Scurrying, the ability to see the future of those you set eyes upon. The Eyes of Emotion, the ability to take away or give emotion of those you make eye contact with. The Eyes of Memories, the ability to see within the memories of whom you set eyes upon. And finally, the Eyes of Information, the ability to take information gathered and make connections quickly..."

"So, which one are you? You cannot hold the Eyes of Illusions, that is Ayato's ability."

"...The Eyes of Information...That would explain why I can put things together so quickly..." I was actually pleased, now I know why it was so easy to create delicious food without experimenting. "It sure does come in handy during cooking."

"...That is a very strange way to abuse your power..."

"Who said I was abusing it when I had no idea I had it."

"Ayato uses his ability to clean his house...really, creating dozens of weird creatures to clean his home when he can do it himself...Never has he used it for cooking."

"...Is this idiot going to wake up any time soon?" I held up our connected hands. His grip is actually starting to hurt. "His hands are sweaty and I can't move without him letting go."

"He won't wake up any time soon. There has never been an instant where two Children of the Eyes have come in contact. We won't know what would happen if we forced him off of you so it'd be best to wait for him to wake up."

"Great..."

"If it helps, he might wake up soon. So, what happened after you fainted?"

"...I don't see why I have to tell you." I was giving Akio a dark stare. He doesn't deserve to get involved in who I was, now if only I can get this bastard to let go and talk to him. "If I saw that...then he's seeing..."

I was staring at Ayato, he had better not spill what he sees while unconscious. My death wasn't exactly the most exciting, but it was painful...just like his was. He died from drowning and I died by...I shook my head, trying to forget my past self. Akio sat down beside me and he placed a hand on my forehead. He pressed his free hand to his own forehead.

"You're not feverish." Akio said still touching me.

"Is it safe to touch me?" I asked slapping his hand away.

"It's fine, Ryouta-sensei touched you two without a problem, but the problem was carrying the two of you while you were holding hands. Your temperatures spiked after you two touched so I was worried you might have caught a fever." Akio said giving me an emotionless stare.

"...I'm fine." I gave the older male a fake smile. "There is no need to worry for someone you don't know."

"That's not why I was worried. I was worried you two would end up dying, your temperature rose so high that you two were practically steaming."

"...No wonder my clothes feel sticky..." I tugged at my collar, I was covered in sweat and it caused my clothes to stick to my skin, how gross. "He better wake up or I'm punching him off. I want to take a bath right now."

"Here, use this for now." Akio held out a towel, it was slightly damp. I grabbed it, it's damp and cold. "You woke up after I was returning from changing your wet cloth."

"Thanks..."

I tapped at my neck with the wet cloth, it cooled my heated skin, and it felt nice. I stared at Akio, he's quite odd...and he's observing me, a bit too closely if you ask me. I'm normally polite, but I hate it when someone is so close to me and is staring at me. Also...I'm trying to clean up so this is incredibly rude.

"Once Ayato wakes up and you two eat, we'll have to see the Hokage." Akio stated before he left.

It makes sense, if the Hokage knew Ayato is a Child of the Eyes then he must know that I am one as well...but how does one know when they're a Child of the Eyes? I glanced to my right to stare at the Child of Illusions, is he like me...or is he not? I jumped a bit when his grip tightened on my hand and he began waking up.

"Would you please let go?" I questioned now that he's awake.

"Y-You're..." Ayato stared at me with wide eyes. "I see...so...that's what happens when two Children make contact..." Ayato said looking away.

"Keep what you saw to yourself."

"Ah, that, Li-OW!"

"Don't you dare call me by that name!" I threw him to the ground, pinning him down by the throat. "Forget what you saw or I'll kill you!"

"C-Choking...! A-Air...!"

"I know he's annoying, but you don't have to kill him."

"...!" I released Ayato and I glared at Akio before heading for the window. I opened it up and I had one foot ready to jump down. "I'll go see the Hokage when he summons me. You better forget what you saw or I'll kill you."

"Y-Yeah..."

"What'd you do to anger her?"

"Er...You know how they say you shouldn't look too deeply into a girl's past? Yeah...she's pissed at me."

"Looks like more than pissed if she was ready to kill you once you woke up."

X-X-X-X

Chapter 5 Ends

Someone looking into your past without permission, especially if it is the bad parts...anyone would be pissed. Misaki while she's normally a calm and collected person, you piss her off then you're on her shit list. Everyone makes mistakes in their lives...but when they're big ones that affect your future...you can't forget it. Misaki hates all mention of her previous life and name and you'll get the reason in the next chapter...or maybe two chapters from now. Welp! That's it for now! Until next time! Bye-bye~!


	6. Chapter 6

X-X-X-X

Chapter 6

X-X-X-X

I kept my hands behind my back as the Hokage and I finished the last of our talk...about me and about my situation as a Child of the Eyes. Now that we know that I'm a Child of the Eyes...most importantly the highly sought after Child of Information...well, my future wasn't guaranteed. I could be kidnapped or killed...due to the rarity and usefulness of my eyes.

"We have two Children in this village...Misaki, you know not to allow anyone to know of your ability. No one." Hokage said staring down at me.

"I understand. I'll limit the usage of my ability. I will not cause any problems." I stated standing up a bit straighter.

"If word got out about our village having two Children, it will only cause problems for you and Ayato."

"I understand, Hokage-sama. I will keep this a secret...until I am strong enough to protect myself from any and all threats directed towards me."

"Misaki..." The Hokage only sighed and I tilted my head to the side, wondering what I did wrong now. "The reason why I worry is because you are like a granddaughter to me. I wasn't able to do anything for Naruto growing up, but you took on the role of an elder sister and a mother for him. I knew it was wrong of me to depend on another child, but I had no choice."

"Well...Naruto is like a brother to me...also...it disgusted me thinking how our previous caretakers acted towards him and by extension me...also...with my eyes I knew...just by connecting the dots...who Naruto really is...or rather...what he is holding within him."

"That is an S-rank secret, Misaki. You must not tell Naruto anything. He's not ready for it."

"I understand." I pressed my heels together before giving a deep bow. "Please excuse me then, sir. I am going to be late for the graduation test today."

"Misaki."

"Y-Yes, Hokage-sama?"

"Keep watching over him."

"You don't need to ask me that, Hokage-sama."

I gave one more bow before taking my leave through the door...something the old man commented on...is it really that common for his shinobi to go through the window? It's...normal, huh. Well, I do leave via the window sometimes...but never in the Hokage's office! That's completely disrespectful! I have more manners than that! I made it in time for the testing, thankfully I was to go last due to the Hokage's orders and I still passed...but...not Naruto.

"Naruto, hey, tonight..." I said walking up to him.

"It's fine, Misa..." Naruto said not looking at me.

"...It's my fault. I should have worked on the basics with you..." I was too busy thinking about what happened with Ayato...and various meetings with the Hokage, I haven't been with Naruto as much as I should have been. "I can-"

"You already passed, Misa!" I flinched at his words. "I didn't, okay! Leave me alone!"

"N-Naruto!" I watched as he ran off and I bit my bottom lip. "...Fuck..."

I decided to try to cheer Naruto up by making his favorites...when he gets home. When he did, he tackled me into a hug babbling about how he is going to pass no matter what...tonight? I blinked and I slowly nodded my head as we ate his favorite tonight...ramen...but...how suspicious. What does he mean he can pass tonight? I decided to stay up in my room in silence...until I heard Naruto's window being opened and an orange blur jumped out...heading for the village.

"Naruto..." I muttered following him silently.

I silently shadowed him from behind. He's at the Hokage's tower? When he entered...he exited with a large scroll on his back. Okay, now I know something was wrong...Thankfully, with my eye sight, I could trail behind him by more than a few blocks...that's how I knew about...another person shadowing Naruto as well...Mizuki-s-no...Mizuki. That man...what did he make Naruto do?!

"My stupid ball of sunshine...you're so naïve...!" I released a low growl, following Naruto after Mizuki left. I followed him into the woods and I landed in front of him, surprising the shit out of him. "Na-ru-to...!" I growled at him.

"H-Hey, M-Misa...?" Naruto asked nervously.

"You idiot! What do you think you did?!" I asked flicking his forehead.

"OW!"

"You...you...nincompoop!" I began pulling on his cheeks next. "Why the hell are you stealing from the Hokage?! You want to end up in jail or something?!"

"Swwwooppp wwwttt!"

"You idiot...!" I released him before sitting down beside him. "Hmph! Don't think you can ditch me after all this!"

"Y-You're not going to turn me in?"

"Nope! I'm waiting. So you better learn something from that stupid scroll before I take it back myself and say I stole it myself!"

"Sweet! Er-Not sweet! You'd go to jail instead!"

"Hmph!"

"Misaaaaa!"

"Shut up and give me that! The first one is...Kage Bushin no Jutsu...Oh, this is a solid clone instead of an illusion."

"Cooooollll!"

I knew the reason behind why the villagers hated Naruto so much. It wasn't hard since information about Jinchuuriki isn't that restricted and you can't...cannot ever kill a Bijuu. You can seal it, but you cannot kill it. I might find information in books useful, but I don't always believe what I read in books...not unless I can confirm it myself. As soon as I see Mizuki though...I'm going to kick his ass!

"Naruto, you got to separate your chakra." I said playing with one of my kunai.

"Huh?" Naruto asked looking at me weirdly.

"You separate your chakra then create a clone. The Kage Bushin no Jutsu isn't an illusion, it's an actual solid cloned version of yourself. Take a small portion of your chakra then use that to create a clone." I explained scanning the tree line.

"Oh! I get it now! Thanks!"

"Uh-huh..."

Naruto returned to practicing while I was thinking of very violent ways to deal with Mizuki. If Iruka-sensei comes here first, well, I'll just explain the situation to him. Naruto finally got the jutsu down and I continued to watch him, the scroll on my lap. It wasn't long until Iruka-sensei came by and he was visibly surprised I was also with Naruto. I quickly plugged up my ears before he blew my eardrums.

"What the heck were you two thinking?!" Iruka-sensei questioned angrily.

"Hey, it's the nose-bleeder!" Naruto laughed pointing at Iruka-sensei.

"..." Naruto is referring to the day he pulled the prank on the Hokage rock and that perverted jutsu of his on Iruka-sensei. I...had to do damage control on the female side of our class to stop them from killing him. "Iruka-sensei, it's not Naruto's fault. I was tailing Naruto when I saw Mizuki watching Naruto steal the scroll." I explained calmly.

"What are you talking about, Misa?" Mizuki-sensei said that if I learned a jutsu from the scroll then I can graduate!" Naruto shouted giving me a pout.

"As I said...!" I growled at him.

"Mizuki told you that...?" Iruka-sensei questioned clearly surprised by our words.

Iruka-sensei suddenly pushed the two of us to the ground and I was too distracted...I didn't sense his charka at all! Iruka-sensei was hit in the back by the kunai and shuriken that were thrown at us, but he'll live...that's what matters. I got up from beneath him, tossing the scroll onto Naruto's lap as I pulled on a pair of leather gloves. My eyes narrowed as I stared at Mizuki.

"You did a good job finding the moron. Looks like he brought his little guard dog as well." Mizuki said smirking down at us.

"You bastard...! You tricked Naruto...and you were going to hurt him...I'm going to enjoy punching you...!" I growled at him.

"Naruto, give me the scroll." Mizuki said as I moved protectively in front of him.

"W-Wha...M-Misa...? W-What do...what's going on?" Naruto asked looking between all of us with fear and confusion in his eyes.

"Naruto! No matter what, don't give him the scroll!" Iruka-sensei shouted through his pain.

"Naruto, that's a Forbidden Scroll...Mizuki had used you, but I won't let him touch you. No matter what." I said ready to jump at man.

"There's no point in him having it. How about I tell you something interesting?" Mizuki asked looking a bit too smug.

"No! Don't do it!"

"12 years ago, when the Kyuubi destroyed the village, the Yondaime didn't destroy the Kyuubi. That day, a rule was created."

"A rule...?"

"The rule was never meant to be told to you."

"Wha-What is this rule? Tell me!"

"Naruto..." Mizuki was laughing, I didn't like this. "No matter what, I won't think of you any differently."

"Wha-Misa? What is this rule...?"

"The rule is to never mention the fact that you are the Kyuubi. The one who destroyed this village, the one who killed Iruka's parents, the one who murdered your dear friend's parents!"

"W-What?!"

"Stop it!"

"...Shut your mouth!" My hair flew around me and I gave Mizuki a dark stare. I really wanted to kill this bastard! "Naruto, he isn't the Kyuubi. No matter what you say...He is a Jinchuuriki, a human with a Bijuu sealed within him. You can spout lies, but you cannot fool me."

"Heh, you knew the truth from the start, but you tried protecting the murderer who killed your parents! The one who took away your chance of a happy life!"

"Don't talk about Naruto like that! You never could understand his pain!"

Naruto...he's someone who supported me unknowingly as I dealt with the fact I couldn't return to who I was. As I dealt with the fact I had left behind loved ones, that I didn't live the life I wanted, that I couldn't continue the normality I wanted when I realized I would become a child killer. I won't forgive anyone...who harms the one I see as a son and brother. I was always afraid of someone finding out about my reincarnation, that they would see I wasn't like them, that I was a freak! I didn't want to remember how I died in an accident I had caused I was so stupid when I died, I didn't look at the road and I caused the accident that killed me...one that could have killed those in the car with me...I would never allow this bastard to harm him!

"That demon deserves to die!" Mizuki shouted throwing the large shuriken.

"Naruto!" I shouted turning to shield the boy with my body.

"I-Iruka-sensei...?" Naruto said looking over my shoulder.

"S-Sensei...!" I said seeing he took the blow for us.

"I'm sorry...Naruto...Misaki...you both been through a lot of pain...I'm sorry, Naruto, if I had only done a better job...then you wouldn't have to feel so lonely..." Iruka-sensei said crying.

Naruto didn't say anything when he moved out from under us to run away. I watched with wide eyes and I punched the forest ground. I quickly bolted after the boy, leaving behind Iruka-sensei and Mizuki. I could care less about my own anger when I had to get to Naruto. I finally caught up to the boy, I tackled him into the ground, holding him tightly against me. It was mainly to stop him from running off again...but to tell him...that he's not at fault.

"Please...Don't...Naruto...!" I said holding back my tears.

"M-Misa...?"

"Naruto...You're no demon, I don't blame you at all..." I pulled away, holding onto his shoulders as I looked into his eyes. "You've always been there when I needed you most! You're the only anchor I have to this world, if you...if you...I'd rather die than lose another precious person..."

"I-I'm..."

"Don't you dare apologize!" I rested my forehead against his, a small smile on my face, tears streaming down my cheeks. "No matter what, you're my precious brother...Don't apologize because I never blamed you...If anything...The only person I despite the most...is myself...for so many reasons..."

"M-Misa...why...?"

"I was probably born to protect you...that's why we're together...that's why...no matter what decision you make, I'll always follow you to protect you. I only want to protect those I love...that's why I wanted to get stronger...Please...Naruto...don't push me away...I can't lose..." _I can't lose another member of my family._ "Please..."

"I..."

The two of us froze upon hearing Mizuki and Iruka-sensei. I quickly pushed him against a tree, covering his mouth with my hand. The two of us listened to Mizuki and Iruka-sensei talk. I was happy to hear...that Iruka-sensei cares for Naruto not only as a person, but as a student and possibly little brother. I pulled away from Naruto and I lunged for Mizuki's exposed back. I jumped into the air, turning my body as I kicked Mizuki in the head, sending him flying when he attempted to harm Iruka-sensei.

"No matter what..." I landed in a crouch, before standing. "I will never allow you to harm those Naruto considers precious...nor will I let you harm Iruka-sensei..." I said giving Mizuki a blank stare.

"Misaki!" Naruto was suddenly in front of me. "Naruto, why'd you two come out?! Run away!" Iruka-sensei shouted behind us.

"I'll kill you two in one shot. You're no match for someone like me!" Mizuki shouted.

"I dare you..." I lifted my head higher, my vision sharpening. Mizuki stared at me in surprise as I could see various opening on his body. "...to try..." I said flexing my fingers.

"We won't let you, we'll be returning the pain you caused Iruka-sensei a thousand times over." Naruto said creating the seal for the Kage Bushin no Jutsu.

"I dare you to try! Kyuubi! You might have a Child of the Eyes with you, but I'll still end you!"

Naruto created thousands of clones and I smiled as I approached Mizuki. Naruto can't have all the fun. The man in question was no quite scared when he saw my eyes were activated, not that I knew this little fact. I was actually very satisfied once dawn came and I gave Mizuki's battered body one finally kick, this bastard deserved each and every hit he had coming to him.

"Iruka-sensei, take care of Naruto for me." I kicked Mizuki onto his stomach and I tied his arms behind his back. "I'll be taking Mizuki to the Hokage and I'll take the scroll with me as well." I said just about ready to leave.

"Sure, thanks, Misaki." Iruka-sensei said with a smile.

"...I'll see you two at Ichiraku, right?" I asked with a smile of my own.

"Yeah."

"Make sure to go to the hospital first. Naruto, I'll see you in a bit."

"Eh-Misa?"

I left with Mizuki and the scroll. I didn't bother to care that Mizuki's body was hitting random branches as I dragged him along. I met with the Hokage...who looked to be expecting me. I gave him a polite bow while the elderly man only released a small sigh, I held in my laughter as the Anbu took care of the scroll and Mizuki.

"Care to explain, Misaki?" Hokage asked glancing at me.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." I said smiling at him.

"...You look like someone who had a heavy burden lifted off your shoulders."

"...Perhaps, perhaps...Hokage-sama..."

"Hm?"

"...This village...it's precious to Naruto...to me, he's my brother, that's why...I'll do everything I can to ensure his happiness."

"Not your own?"

"...Naruto...as long as he is happy, so am I. As a Child...there were many things I felt I was suffering from...but each time...Naruto easily pulled me into the light...I'm grateful to him..."

X-X-X-X

Chapter 6 Ends

Misaki loves Naruto the same way as a big sister with a motherly personality. She gives him the distance he needs, but since they're both kids the girl is unable to properly care for Naruto so more often than not he is left to his own devices. Misaki's got a heavy burden from her past life, something that will be discovered more and more throughout the story, but with the more she interacts with those in this world...the lighter her burden can become, but only if she is willing to open up. Welp! That's it for now! Until next time, bye-bye~!


	7. Chapter 7

X-X-X-X

Chapter 7

X-X-X-X

"Naruto, you can't take your picture like this." I said helping him put on the weird make-up.

"Come on, just do it!" Naruto said with a wide smile.

"...Don't say I didn't warn you." I muttered finishing it in seconds.

"Cool! You're awesome at this, Misa!"

"Hm..." I wasn't blushing, I so wasn't blushing! "If you end up redoing it, it's not my fault."

"...Misa...?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

"It's...no problem. I'm heading out first, I have to pick up a few books."

"Ugh. You buy too many books!"

"Don't cause trouble."

I went to the shopping district, flipping through the various books I normally wouldn't have access to...if I wasn't a Genin. I was finally allowed to purchase the books on the basics of Fuuinjutsu! I happily purchased all that I could and I began reading them on the way back home. I'm in paradise! I had my face buried in my book, walking around anyone and anything that was in my path. I had no idea my eyes were activated...until I got hit in the back of the head by someone's hand.

"Hey!" I held the back of my head as I stared at the idiot who touched me...and only to see Akio. "Oh, it's you." I said shutting my book.

"Don't walk and read. I've been looking for you forever too." Akio said crossing his arms.

"Don't want to deal with it."

"I don't really care. You got to deal with Ayato eventually."

"Hmph..."

"You two are both Children. You have to deal with your problems eventually."

"..."

"Ayato's been an annoying as shit too."

"...I can avoid it as long as I possibly can."

"Whatever."

"So, what did you want?"

"It's nothing. See you tomorrow."

"?"

I get the feeling...that I'm going to really...really...really hate tomorrow! I threw my frustration into making dinner along with studying up on the Fuuinjutsu. I won't test it stupidly on my own...I just how whoever is my Jounin teacher would know about it so I can develop my own style. Unlike most of the kids who are from clans, my chakra levels are just slightly better than those in my year who are civilians. I want to improve it, but I seriously have no idea how to go about it.

X-X-X-X

Naruto had gone off on his own this morning so I was taking the long route to the Academy...just because I felt like thinking about my future teacher and teammates. I'm actually pretty scared...to think I might have to end someone's life one day. I was turning a corner when I ran into Sakura. The girl released a small gasp before blushing and stuttering when she saw it was me.

"Good morning, Sakura-san." I said giving her a polite smile.

"G-Good morning...Misaki-san..." Sakura said shyly.

"Today's the day, ne?" I asked holding my hands behind my back.

"M-Misaki-san, are you excited to finally be a genin?" Sakura asked shyly.

"Un, I just hope the team I'm joining will be suitable." I said brushing my hair back.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked tilting her head to the side.

"Ah..." I scratched my cheek. "I prefer those I can work well with, I don't like the thought of joining a team with those who won't work together." I explained.

"I se-Geh!" Sakura said noticing something when we entered the classroom.

"What's wron-Oh." I said my eyes widening when I saw what was going on.

"My mouth is rotting!" Naruto screamed after his accidental kiss with Sasuke.

"Hey now." I quickly moved to stand in front of Naruto. Hoping to defuse the situation before things got out of hand. "No need to get violent, right?" I asked Sasuke's fangirls.

"Move it, Fukushima!"

"Yeah, Naruto really needs a beat down."

"Sou?" I smiled innocently, my eyes practically stating they are dead if they attempt to get past me. "You really want to risk getting in a fight with me of all people?"

"Hey! Don't try to harm Misaki-san!"

"Yeah!"

"Now, now, no need to fight." I stood in between my fangirls and Sasuke's. I held my hands up to stop them from approaching one another. "Please, for me?"

"S-So cool."

"J-Just this one time!"

"Yeah, next time Naruto's dead!"

Thank god for the seduction lessons, they're ten times more useful on girls my age than they are on men! I felt a headache coming on and I wondered if I'm just unfortunate. I took a seat in my usual spot and I played with the ends of my hair until Iruka-sensei came and began announcing the teams. Sakura managed to snag a seat beside me, still blushing.

"I-I hope that we can be on the same team, Misaki-san..." Sakura said giving me a hopeful smile.

"It's best not to get too hopeful, but...I also wish to be on the same team as you, Sakura-san." I said giving her a kind smile.

Sakura's face turned an interesting shade of red and she was staring at the desk as if it was the most amazing thing in the world. One by one, everyone had their names called...except for my own. My fangirls seemed to realize this while I was quite calm. I silently raised my hand, Iruka-sensei was quick to notice since there must be a reason behind my name not being called.

"Iruka-sensei, may I please inquire why I wasn't listed?" I asked with a small frown.

"Misaki, don't worry. You'll be joining Team 14." Iruka-sensei answered giving me a reassuring smile.

"Team 14?" I questioned wondering who that could be.

"Team 14 consists of Genin two years older than you. The sensei is Enomoto Ryouta. The students are Akiyama Ayato and Kagome Akio." Iruka-sensei explained.

"..Those two again...?" I shook my head. "What about the third member?"

"She was injured on a mission and will be unable to continue her carrier as a shinobi."

"I'm basically replacing her then..."

I grew bored of this fact, great, I'm stuck with the duo I didn't want to be stuck with. Well, at the very least I'll obtain better training compared to those in my class. I'll have to work harder and faster than those in my class to catch up to my new teammates. I suppose that's good...but the main problem is...two Children are on the same team making it risker for my new team as a whole. I wonder what kind of team we'll be used for...with my ability combined with Ayato's...we'd be a good team for espionage or working undercover.

"Oi, Iruka!"

The door slammed open just as Iruka-sensei was going to announce our lunch break. Everyone looked at the door to see a handsome man with silver hair, red eyes, and shark like teeth. Who is this guy? Iruka-sensei seemed to know him, since he looked quite annoyed. I had a really bad feeling about this.

"Ryouta-san, really, there isn't any need to break my door." Iruka-sensei said to the man.

"Don't care. I just needed to get my new student." The man and I made eye contact, I could have sworn I saw some kind of odd glint in his eyes before it disappeared. "Fukushima Misaki, get your ass down here."

"Tsk." I stood up, walking towards the man. I stood toe to toe with him, staring him in the eyes. "I'm guessing you're Enomoto-sensei, it's a real pleasure."

"Cheeky brat aren't you?" Wow, that's the first time someone said something like that to me. "Come on, I'm not going to wait forever."

"..."

I silently followed him out the classroom. I gave a short wave to Sakura and Naruto before shutting the door behind me. I followed my new sensei out and I stared at his back the entire time. Something in the back of my mind screamed danger causing me to be quite tense at the moment, I actually jumped when he looked back at me.

"Stop lagging." I nodded my head hesitantly, moving to walk next to him, but still a bit behind him. "From now on you will address me as Ryouta-sensei. Got it, midget?" E-Ryouta-sensei asked not bothering to look at me.

"Hai." I said with a small frown.

"...So, you're a Child too...What rotten luck I have." Ryouta-sensei said looking quite pissed off.

"...You knew...one didn't you?" I questioned crossing my arms.

Ryouta-sensei didn't answer me and I didn't expect him to. I guess I was a bit too rude when asking such a personal question, but I was curious. Although I wonder...how did he know another Child? A friend, family, or perhaps a teacher? Whatever the reason...he was chosen as the teacher of two Children despite all the risks.

X-X-X-X

"You knew we'd be on the same team..." I said glaring at Akio.

"Yes. I found no reason to tell you since I doubt you would have believed me." Akio stated staring down at me.

"...So, what exactly are we going to do?" I questioned looking at our sensei.

"Well, let's do a simple introduction even though we might not need it." Ryouta-sensei said to my annoyance.

"I'll start then, Kagome Akio, born April 14, currently 14. My interest includes reading, sparring, and calligraphy. Dislikes includes unnecessary violence and judgmental fools. I specialize in trapping, taijutsu, and coding. I'm bad with genjutsu. I'm now the designated healer of our team." Akio said with a slight smile.

"Ah, then I'll go next. Akiyama Ayato, I was born on June 21, also 14. My hobbies would include training, studying various genjutsu, and helping those who need it. I don't like it when those precious to me gets hurt. I specialize in genjutsu and stealth. I'm not very good at shurikenjutsu." Ayato said with a small embarrassed blush.

"The name's Enomoto Ryouta. I was born on August 27, currently 34. Hobbies and dislikes wouldn't interest you brats. I specialize in taijutsu as for what I'm bad with...well that would be kenjutsu." Ryouta-sensei said with a small smirk.

"...Fukushima Misaki, born September 26, currently 12 years of age. Hobbies are reading, studying, training, and cooking. I dislike those I consider a threat to my precious people." I glanced at Ayato before looking away. "I also dislike those unwilling to get stronger even when they have great potential. I specialize in information gathering, from both books and observation. I am unskilled in trapping, but I can track via chakra thanks to my ability." I said fiddling with my sleeves.

"Alright, now that we're all acquainted, time for a bit of team bonding. For the next three weeks, there will be no missions. We'll only be doing hardcore training to get you caught up." Ryouta-sensei said poking me in the forehead.

"Yes, Ryouta-sensei." I said staring at him.

"Then give me 100 laps around the village wall, after that you'll do 100 sit-ups, push-ups, and squats. If we still have time then it'll be a short spar between you and Ayato. Are you wearing weights?"

"Yes, about five kilograms."

"Change them. You'll wear these from now on." The man dropped four weights in front of me. "They're 20 kilograms each, you're not allowed to take them off until I say so. We'll be increasing the weight every few week so don't get used to the current weight."

"Yes, Ryouta-sensei."

I switched out my weights, they're heavier than I'm used to. I began stretching before trying to figure out how I should go about this. I only used lighter weights to build up some muscle, but with this much...I just tripled my natural body weight. Any sane person would complain, hell I would, but right now...I have to catch up to Ayato and Akio. They're way ahead of me in training, if it means completing this hellish training. I'll work as hard as possible to catch up. I clenched and unclenched my fists before I got started on my run.

"We'll be joining you for part of the run." I glanced at Akio and then to Ayato who nervously smiled at me. I'm seriously not going to get away from these guys huh? "Something wrong, Misaki?" Akio asked glancing at me from the corner of his eye.

"...Isn't it normal for the girl of the team to be the healer?" I know it's sexist, but it is part of the norm. Plus, my chakra control is quite good. "Why are you the designated healer?" I asked dodging a few civilians.

"You don't know? The chakra of a Child is like poison to a normal person." Akio said surprised I didn't know this.

"Our chakra is poisonous?" That's the first I've heard of this. "How...?"

"It's not common knowledge after all." I glanced at Ayato, he's got this weird guilty look on his face. "If we knew sooner...then..."

"Ayato?" He suddenly rushed off and I raised a brow at his actions. "What...the..."

"Leave it alone, Misaki."

"...Alright."

I barely got done with ten laps before I almost collapsed. I leaned against a tree and I felt like hurling. I covered my mouth with one hand and I wondered if I was just really slow...but...compared to Akio he's not even tired or sweating. I'm already drenched in a layer of sweat...ugh! I give up. I began undoing my obi and I dropped it to the ground before stripping myself of my kimono.

"Why are you stripping?" Akio questioned his back to me.

"My clothing is getting in the way as I train." I sealed it in my scroll before tucking it into the hoister at my right thigh. "It's only slowing me down. I won't even get done with my laps today..."

X-X-X-X

Chapter 7 Ends

Misaki's got a lot of points to work on. She's got the basics down pat, but she needs to improve on her stamina and strength. Since she's a Child, she's got to work ten times harder if she wants to remain safe and to be able to protect herself. Nothing more to add so that's all~! Bye-bye~!


End file.
